Virtual reality (VR) environments are used in a variety of contexts including simulation, game, training, social interaction, and entertainment contexts. VR environments may be substituted for a natural environment where using a natural environment is impossible, impractical or inconvenient. In some contexts, marketing materials such as product, product packages, services, and offerings may be presented in a natural environment but mechanisms for presenting stimulus material in natural environments are limited. Furthermore, conventional systems are subject to brain pattern, semantic, syntactic, metaphorical, cultural, and interpretive errors that prevent accurate and repeatable analyses.
Using head-mounted devices, a user may view media provided by a portable electronic device. VR, which is a computer-simulated life, replicates an environment that simulates physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds. VR can recreate sensory experiences which include virtual taste, sight, smell, sound, and touch. For experiencing VR, the user needs 3D VR Glasses.
Currently, packaging boxes that are used for packing the mobile phones protect all the accessories including the mobile phone. The packaging boxes are strong and go unused after unpacking all the items from the box.
Thus, there is a need for efficiently utilizing the packaging boxes for serving other purposes as well.